Over the last 15 years, we have improved our ability to identify at least 80% of those individuals who will most likely be given the diagnosis of Type I (insulin dependent) diabetes during their lifetime. Type I diabetes, even with our improved methods of glucose control, often results in blindness, amputation, cardiovascular disease and kidney failure. Each year we screen a larger number of first degree relatives through various diabetes programs/clinics, families bringing their child to one of several diabetes camps, and presentations made to local diabetes organizations. We are now attempting to delay the onset and perhaps prevent this life-threatening disease. With attempts being developed to prevent Type I diabetes, screening becomes more relevant.